


Marry Me?

by AnonymousWatermelon13



Category: Marthe Woertman - Fandom, Original Work, Watermelons - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Marth Watermelon, Marth Woertman - Freeform, Marth Wubbles, Marthe Watermelon, Marthe Woertman - Freeform, Model, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Paris (City), Song: Marry Me (Jason Derulo), marth - Freeform, marthe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWatermelon13/pseuds/AnonymousWatermelon13
Summary: A happy, fluffy Marth one-shot based lightly off Marry Me by Jason DeruloWhat YN thought would just be an ordinary day, walking around Paris with her girlfriend, Marth, and spending time together, turns out to be one of the best days of her life.warning, this is very fluffy.
Relationships: Marthe Woertman / Original female character(s)





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marthe Woertman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marthe+Woertman).



It started as a normal day. YN awoke to sunlight creeping through the curtains and her girlfriends, Marth, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, one hand having crept under the shirt she had been wear, which just so happened to be Marth's and resting on her stomach. Marth's face resting on YN's chest moving gently along with YN's breathing.

Today was a special day. It was a miracle Marth was even asleep, she was so filled with nerves, but maybe it was YN's presence, she always calmed Marth down and made her feel safe. That was one of the very many reasons why exactly a week before Marth had asked her three best friends, Lorena, Julie, and Joan to come shopping with her and help her select an engagement ring.

Marth had it all planned out, she had asked YN to come with her to Paris with the excuse she had a job there and that they could go together and make it a little trip, spend the weekend in Paris together. They hadn't seen much of each other over the last few weeks, Marth had been working alot and YN was studying for her final exams, but three days after Marth had bought the ring, YN had written her last exam and she was now on holiday.

YN had happily agreed to come with Marth to Paris having missed spending time with her girlfriend, happy to see her for an entire weekend, even if she had to give Marth up for a couple of hours so Marth could work. They had bordered the train and made the trip, cuddling up together and just enjoying being in the presence of each other.

Once they arrived, they checked into their hotel and then Marth had to spend the rest of the day working so YN decided to do some shopping and just wander around...That evening was spent showering together, having dinner together while watching Netflix, and curling up together in the massive cloud-like duvet of their hotel bed, before passing out, both exhausted from their long day.

Which bought them to waking up this morning curled up together the sun creeping through the curtains where YN just hadn't quite closed them all the way. Each greeted the other with mumbled good mornings, and brief kisses.

Marth was trying her best to remain calm she could only hope her acting was good enough to fool YN. Outside she may appear calm on the inside she was freaking out. Marth loved YN with everything, her entire soul. YN was Marth's person, she made Marth a better person. YN was always there for Marth no matter what, she never complained about Marth always having to travel for work, or the endless repeat of binge-watching Shrek. She loved to heard whatever was Marth's latest song, or would laugh at all her silly jokes. Marth loved the way YN laugh, or the cute little giggle she did, or the way she smiled when she saw anything cute like a puppy or a baby. Marth loved YN and she wanted to be with YN forever if YN would have her...

It was after a delicious breakfast of fruit when Marth suggested they go walk around outside or maybe go do some light shopping and then have a picnic by the Eiffel Tower. Marth bounced around nervously the entire time YN dragged her through whatever store she could find really until it was lunchtime and the two decided they were hungry and it was probably a good time to go have that picnic.

It was there just under the famous monument that when YN had turned away for a second Marth dropped to one knee... YN turned around wondering why Marth hadn't answered whatever question it was she had asked and gasped when she saw her girlfriend holding that ring up to her. Tears filled YN's eyes and her hands shot up to her face barely even covering the smile that wouldn't end up leaving her face for at least the next week.

"I'm not the best at words," Marth started slowly, a light blush covering her cheeks, "but I'm going to try my best. I love you YN, I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you. I want to wake up every morning to you in my bed and see that beautiful face of yours, and if you let me that's precisely what im planning on doing. I made you a promise a while ago that one day when I got my money right and I could show you all the finer things in life I wouldn't hesitate to ask you to be mine loud enough. There is no other girl in the world who could make me feel like this, not that I ever plan to find out. Every day you give me more reasons as to why your the love of my life, I could lose everything and it would mean nothing as long as I had you in my life so YN here I am on bended knee asking you if you would be my wife? Baby, will you Marry me?"

YN just nodded her head very rapidly, unable to form words, tears streaking her cheeks not unmatching to the ones on Marth's. Marth carefully places the beautiful diamond ring on YN's hand before standing up and having her girlfriend jump into her arms, pleasantly surprised by YN whispering in Marth's ear that yes she would love to be her wife and that Marth was the love of her life.

Trapped in their happy bubble the couple didn't notice the slight crowd that had formed around them and were clapping happily for them, some people taking photos, all of which Lorena who had been sneakily hiding was sure to get the numbers of so she could get copies of all the photos for the happy couple.


End file.
